


When the world stopped turning

by hayj



Series: Burn it Down [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt# 67 "I'll burn the Republic to the ground before I see you take it over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the world stopped turning

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1. Charlie's version. To find out how it ends, it's necessary to read "And started again," after this.

The sound of rapid knocking at the outer door reached Charlie’s ears as she watched the doctor hovering over the two men lying side by side in the large bed. Elizabeth, her personal maid, came bustling into the bedroom, leaning in to whisper next to her ear.

“Tell him I’ll be right there,” Charlie replied softly as the doctor began to wrap Bass’ forearms with clean, boiled cloths after spending an hour digging out bits of glass and shrapnel.

Bending down to place a gentle kiss on Miles lips, her eyes roamed worriedly over his face before turning to leave. Stepping into the sitting room, she waited for the door to lock behind her, meeting Connor’s gaze as he handed her a sidearm.

“Where is he?” she asked as they made their way downstairs.

“He just arrived in the presidential offices.”

Coming to a stop, Charlie turned to look at him. “What about Jason?”

Connor gave her a grim nod, “Jason understands the price of treason. He knows what has to be done.”

“Good, because this ends here and now,” she hissed, spinning on her heel.

* * *

 

  
Rounding the corner into the hallway outside the presidential offices, two squads of men, led by Danny and Jason, are awaiting their arrival.

“I’m sorry, Jason. I truly am,” Charlie says in light of what's about to happen. She watches the young man straighten his spine as both Danny and Connor make their way to his side.

“This is treason. It can’t be allowed to stand, regardless of whose father he is.”

Charlie nods as Danny and Connor offer their silent support. There will be time to console him in private later.

“Are we ready?” She asks the men in the hall. The men murmur their responses and with a look among her inner circle, Charlie gives a nod.

Connor takes the lead, with Charlie directly behind him, Danny, and Jason behind her, their men bringing up the rear.

Connor throws open the double doors, stepping to the side, allowing Charlie to enter front and center.

“Ahh! Lieutenant. We’ve been expecting you, haven’t we, Captain Baker?” Tom says glancing towards Jeremy. “How are your...Husbands?” he asks smirking as he eyes the gold bands that she wears on each ring finger.

Charlie lifts a brow as she takes in the sight of him leaning back in Bass’ chair, his feet thrown up on Bass’ desk as he drinks Bass’ favorite whiskey from Bass’ favorite glass. It will be a pleasure to kill him she thinks as her eyes continue to Jeremy, who’s standing next to the bar, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches on, amusement flickering in his eyes.

“The President and General will be fine, no thanks to you,” Charlie bites out sharply.

“Me?” Tom laughs. “Lieutenant, I’m sure I have no idea what you're implying. What I do know is that with both of our leaders injured, someone needs to step in and run this country.”

“And you think that person is you?” Charlie asks, relaxing into her stance.

“Who else would it be? You don’t think it should be you, do you?” Tom asks, taking a sip from his glass.

“Oh, Tom,” Charlie sighs. “I’ll burn the Republic to the ground before I see you take over. Would you please open the top, right drawer and pull out the leather pouch?” She asks, moving closer to Jeremy, trying to determine which position will create the least amount of blood spatter and brain matter to clean up.

“Open it while you’re at it,” Charlie adds as he reaches into the drawer and she flips the safety off her gun.

“What is all this?” Tom demands as he begins to frantically look through the documents that prove his involvement in spearheading the assassination attempt.

Charlie tsk’s at the man, “Now, Tom, you do realize that there’s always been more than just Matheson’s and Monroe's fucking in this house don’t you?” She asks slyly turning her head to look at Connor, Danny, and Jason, who is still holding strong just inside the doors.

“You!” Tom shouts pointing his finger at Jason as he lunges against the desk. “You did this! How dare you betray me? Your own Father! I could have given you the Republic! Laid it at your feet.”

Jason gives his father a look of pity, “I was already a part of the Republic,” he says as Connor places a hand on his shoulder.

“Sit down in the chair, Tom,” Charlie says softly as she moves to the front of the desk.

Tom looks at her as though he’s forgotten about her presence completely.

He shakes his head at first, looking wildly around the room for an escape route as Charlie lays her gun down on the desk, and it’s not just any gun, it’s Bass’ Desert Eagle, which appears overly large in her petite hands.

“Tom Neville,” Charlie begins as Tom slides down in the chair, “You have been found guilty of treason against the Monroe Republic, it leaders and citizens. Do you have any last words?”

Lifting his head, he looks at Jason one last time. “Take care of your Mother, boy.”

Charlie shakes her head. “Jason?” She asks, turning her head to meet his eyes.

She watches as he squares his jaw and gives her a sharp nod. She knows her brothers will help ease the sting of his loss later.

Tom’s hate filled eyes reach hers one last time as she pulls the trigger.

Ears ringing, she tucks the Eagle back into the holster on her thigh. The smell of blood hangs thick in the cool air of the evening as she takes in a deep breath through her nose. “Hang his body outside the front gates as a warning.”

“Jeremy,” she calls out waiting for the older man to reach her. “Use the men helping Tom to make sure this office is spotless by tomorrow morning. Perhaps cleaning up will help them decide not to make such choices in the future, and, I want an identical chair in that one’s place,” she demands pointing to the one now holding Tom’s lifeless body. “That chair was just perfect,” she says with a smirk.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Jeremy replies with a genuine smile, pleased with the way she’s handled herself and the situation.

Charlie gives him a wink as she turns for the door where Connor is waiting for her. He’s already dismissed all but a few of the men to stay behind to provide Jeremy backup.

“You did good,” Connor murmurs against her jaw before following it with a kiss. Charlie sinks against him for a moment, soaking in his strength. They will be the face of the republic one day and she’s grateful to have him by her side.

“I’ll help Jason and Danny make sure Julia’s taken care of, then I’ll be up to see them,” he tells her as he holds her face in his hands.

She nods, heading back the way she came, unbuttoning her jacket along the way.

* * *

 

She unlocks the door to their suite and knocks in a rapid succession against the bedroom door which has Elizabeth jumping to unlock it, eyes wide at the sight of her employer. “I’ll get some water ready.”

Charlie thanks her, meeting the doctor at the end of the bed. “The President will be fine, nothing some bed rest and extra care won’t take care of.”

“And the General?”

“Head wounds are tricky things, Charlie. The next twenty-four hours are critical. If he wakes up and there’s no swelling, or internal trauma...

Charlie waves her hand, seeing the bigger picture. “Elizabeth will put you in the room next door for easy access; feel free to come and go as needed.”

“We’ll start out once every two hours, so everyone can get some much-needed rest,” he frowns in her direction.

“Elizabeth,” Charlie chuckles, “please show the Doc to the adjoining room and then find yourself some dinner.”

“Yes, ma’am. I laid your nightclothes’ out for you.”

Charlie waits till they’re gone before entering the bathroom, leaving the door open so she has a partial view of the bed. Sinking into the hot water, she cries the entire time she washes the soot and blood off her body and out of her hair.

Drying off, she slips on the floor length cotton gown and robe that’s lying on the counter, finding her ratty worn out slippers nearby. She brushes her hair as she pulls up a chair next to the bed.

It’s not much later when the sound of Bass’ voice wakes her. She stumbles to the bed with a cry of relief.

“What happened?” he asks, his voice rough from the smoke.

“Your plan didn’t work,” she answers with an indignant sniffle.

Bass grasps her hands, pulling them up to press kisses against both of her rings. “How’s Miles?” he asks, turning his head to look at the man lying next to him.

“Doc doesn’t know if he’s going to wake up or not,” he hears Charlie say thickly.

He turns to face her with a look that would terrify anyone else. “I’ll kill him with my bare hands,” he grinds out.

“I already took care of it,” she says coldly looking over at the back of the couch where her bloody clothes lie, the Eagle still in her holster.

She looks down when she feels him tugging at her sleeve. “Get the throw and come here.”

She reaches back for the throw blanket in her chair and crawls on the bed, straddling his hips long enough for him to bury his hands in her hair, bringing her lips down to his, greedily exploring her mouth with the need of someone who appreciates being alive.

When she finally slides off, they turn to face Miles, Bass spreading the throw over her before interlocking their fingers over his heart. 


End file.
